


Butterfly

by merryghoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cupid hurt Psyche's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



It was in Cupid's nature to be abrasive at times. If he wasn't sparing with mortals or trading words with his fellow gods, he sometimes exchanged words with Psyche. And sometimes his words hurt her.

Once, after an arguement, Psyche changed herself into a butterfly. She flew from Mount Olympus to Sicily, hiding in a field covered with flowers on the island. Cupid saw her as she transformed and followed her to the field, a net in hand.

When he found her, he captured her in his net. "I am sorry, wife," he said to her as she spread her wings in the net. "Sometimes I may hurt you, but you must believe it is not out of malice. And I detest keeping you trapped in this net. Will you come home with me if i let you out?"

Psyche hesitated before saying anything. Then, a squeak: "Yes."

Cupid let Psyche out of his net. She changed back into her godly form. The two flew back to Olympus, hand in hand, smiles on their faces.


End file.
